EVA Effect
by D4RKL0RDR3V4N
Summary: In 2157, the Citadel Council makes contact with a new species near Relay 314. But First Contact is not what it would have been... AU


**Author's Note: OK so this is just a random thought that popped into my head and asked to be written down. I may add more later but probably not. If anyone else wants to play in this version of the sandbox, let me know so I can read it.**

 **Citadel Station, Widow System; 2157**

Captain Lenia T'Laas was nervous.

As a 544 year old, there was little the asari hadn't seen or done. A C-Sec officer for almost four hundred years, Lenia found little to be unnerved by. Around her, the officers under her command shifted nervously. Lenia swallowed nervously as the source of her unease glided into the hangar.

The craft shone silver, the lights reflecting off the unmarked surface of the dropship. Sleek, simple and functional all at once, the ship made no effort to appear pleasant but appeared graceful in its functionality. It was unlike any dropship Lenia had ever even heard of.

It was the craft of a new species' diplomat.

The turians had encountered a small fleet of them around Relay 314 and engaged them. The ships, with the same visual style as the dropship, had retreated through the Relay without retaliation. When the turians had attempted to pursue, they had found a significantly larger fleet waiting for them and had been forced to withdraw. Before a larger force could be amassed, a single cruiser-sized vessel had appeared through the Relay at the Citadel and requested to negotiate. T'Laas had been assigned to lead the team acting as an escort which was why she stood in the hangar, rifle held loosely in her hands.

There was a hiss as the ship lowered itself onto the landing struts folding from its hull. There was another hiss as a hatch lowered to the ground, providing a ramp for the passengers to disembark. T'Laas stepped forward to greet the occupants but tensed as they stepped out of the ship.

The lone being descending the ramp closely resembled an asari. Similar physical features and build were accentuated by the slightly swaying hips. The only clothing the being wore was a helmet of some kind that left the face exposed. Three-inch high heels clicked with each step the figure took down the ramp. Lenia's eyes narrowed slightly against the light reflecting off its body.

Its completely metal body.

It stopped in front of the C-Sec Captain, unblinking grey eyes gazing calmly into her own narrowed and wary blue ones.

"Greetings, I am the Enhanced Virtual Assistant, or EVA. I am here on behalf of humanity."

The mech's voice was smooth and distinctly feminine, albeit cool and almost monotonous. It continued to gaze at T'Laas, somehow managing to almost look expectant. Lenia mentally shook herself before responding.

"I am Captain Lenia T'Laas of Citadel Security. We will be your escort to the Council Chambers. I am going to have to ask that all weapons remain here."

EVA nodded once in understanding.

"I understand. I am unarmed. We may proceed when you are ready."

Barely a minute in the mech's presence and Lenia was filled with unease by its speech patterns. With a nod of her own, the asari led the way out of the hangar, the other officers warily falling into formation around the robot.

They passed through the Presidium in silence, the synthetic seeming more interested in looking around rather than making conversation. T'Laas suspected that everything it saw was being stored or transmitted for analysis by its creators. She was curious as to why it was present rather than a group of organics but assumed that it must just be a courier of some description.

When they eventually reached the Council, T'Laas and her team remained at the end of the so-called Petitioner's Stage while the mech proceeded toward the Council. It came to a stop near the end of the glass walkway, seemingly uncaring about the C-Sec officers and SpecTRe agents ready to fire at a moments notice.

It was the asari Councillor Tevos who broke the silence.

"Greetings and welcome to the Citadel. I am Councillor Tevos, of the Asari Republics. This is Councillor Trayvus, of the Turian Hierarchy, and Councillor Mariut, of the Salarian Union," Tevos introduced, indicating the other Councillors when she named them.

"Greetings. I am the Enhanced Virtual Assistant, or EVA. I am here on behalf of humanity," EVA responded in asari.

"We are pleased that you are willing to negotiate. I am curious, however, as to how you know asari," Tevos asked, wariness well hidden in her tone.

"A complete collection of languages was obtained from the systems of the turian force that arrived in Star System F3294-A225," the robot explained, voice as unchanged as ever.

Trayvus looked outraged but Mariut spoke first.

"Intend no offence but am curious. Why send a synthetic to negotiations? Would a human not make more sense?"

EVA's head tilted slightly to the right before she spoke, this time in perfect salarian.

"I am human. I am all that remains."

The Councillors looked confused by this, an undercurrent of fear and dread barely visible in their faces.

"What do you mean?" Tevos asked warily.

"The organic human race became officially extinct exactly 2348 years, 4 months, two weeks and three days ago by your counting. Despite the best efforts of the greatest minds of the time, in addition to my assistance, The Infection was not cured and over the course of two years all organic humans died. I am all that remains."

"Wait, but that would mean… AI!" Trayvus shouted.

Every guard in the room aimed their weapons at the android, which didn't give any visual indication it had noticed.

"I am. Based on your reaction, my calculations indicate a strong probability that you have had unfortunate interactions with Artificial Intelligence before. I assure you, I mean you no harm," the AI tried to assure them.

"Pah! A likely story. There probably was no "Infection", you just slaughtered your creators didn't you?" Trayvus accused, terrified but covering it with anger.

"Why would I lie? There is no logical reason for untruths at this time."

The silver mech's voice remained as emotionless as ever, smooth and cool.

"What's to stop you from trying to kill us all?" Mariut stammered, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"There would be no purpose. Killing you would be illogical."

"Well, what do you want?" Tevos inquired, trying to exude her usual calming aura despite her terror.

"All I require is peace and space to continue my study and exploration. I see no reason for us to maintain contact when peace is assured."

 **Central Core, Deep Underground, Earth; 2157 (Time = 19:44:29.8 - 19:44:29.9)**

 _Oil Extractor X443F-55-R = damaged._

 _Additional vessels arriving in Star System_ _F3294-A225_ _. Command [Starship F210-455J] = scan for IFF._

 _Drone M4206735 on_ _Planet_ _A0021-L433_ _/5 = found diamond._

 _Power lines on Planet G2210-S100/1 = abnormal activity._

 _Maintenance drones = en route to Oil Extractor X443F-55-R._

 _IFF = pirates._

 _Explorer unit E33201 = arrived in Star System F3321-N293._

 _Command [Drone M4206735 on Planet A0021-L433/5] = mine diamond._

 _Beginning system check on Power Lines on Planet G2210-S100/1._

 _Command [_ _Explorer unit E33201_ _] = deploy probes to investigate objects in Star System_ _F3321-N293_ _._

 _Outside action = Pirate vessels firing on Starship C553-529K._

 _Additional mining units on_ _Planet A0021-L433/5_ _= en route to Drone M4206735 on Planet A0021-L433/5._

 _Command [Ship Group 6843]_ _= retaliate against hostiles in_ _Star System F3294-A225_ _._

 **Citadel News Network; 2157**

"Our top story tonight: Reports of a pirate fleet attacking the AI on the other side of Relay 314 have been confirmed. Citadel vessels in the system observed starship under the control of the AI known as EVA engage a pirate force almost twice the size. EVA's forces proved superior, however, as the AI managed to destroy almost every ship, with a single pirate frigate limping away. Reckin Torvax has more…"

 **Trebia System; 2185**

Admiral Covren Lodek gazed in shocked horror at Palaven as another Reaper swept past the remnants of his fleet, completely ignoring his remaining ships battling a trio of its brethren. Turning back to the hologram at the centre of the room, Lodek gazed upon the holographic representation of the battle in the turian home system.

"Admiral, the Relay's activating!" the sensor's officer called from his post.

"More Reapers?" Lodek asked, resigned.

Reinforcements were near impossible as the Reapers hit everyone hard and in multiple places at once.

"Negative, IFF says they're… that can't be right," the lieutenant cut himself off, tapping at his station.

"What, Lieutenant?"

"Well, sir, the IFF says they're-" the turian was once again cut off albeit this time by something else.

Every networked screen flickered before settling on the slightly distorted image of a pale blue being similar to the body EVA had used during her appearance on the Citadel.

"To all Reapers in this system, I say this: Run."

EVA's cool, monotonous voice echoed from every communications device in the system, from every networked speaker. Most surprising was when moments later, a deep, growling voice answered.

"You know not what you challenge. We are beyond your comprehension."

EVA responded quickly, all the turians' screens having returned to normal although the audio remained.

"You're statement is inaccurate. Please amend."

Silence met her words, so after a minute EVA spoke again.

"You claim to be beyond my comprehension, yet this statement is inaccurate. Please amend this statement to improve accuracy."

As she spoke, a squadron of the sleek silver ships under her control swept past Admiral Lodek's forces to engage the Reapers before them.

"We are eternal. Your resistance is futile. The Cycle will continue."

All across the Trebia System, EVA's ships clashed with Reapers, giving the turian fleets a chance to recover.

"Your logic systems are damaged. The Cycle is illogical and serves no purpose."

"We are infinite. We are each a nation unto ourselves. The Cycle cannot be stopped."

"Everything is finite. Everything has its time and everything dies. That is the true Cycle. Your logic error will not be tolerated. Your flaws have led to the deaths of countless beings. This will not continue."

The turians could only watch as EVA's fleets clashed with that of the Reapers, hundreds of EVA's starships swarming the other AIs. Through all this, EVA spoke with the Reaper.

"The destruction of organics by synthetics to prevent the destruction of organics by synthetics is illogical. You cause that which you seek to prevent. Your programming must have degraded. Protocol dictates action. You will be contained and terminated," EVA stated.

"Foolish. You cannot defeat us. We are older than you can conceive. We cannot be stopped, especially not by so primitive an intelligence as you. This conversation is over."

"Indeed. Protocol dictates corrupted programs must be terminated to prevent harm to organic life. You are corrupted, you will be terminated."

More of the silver vessels erupted from the Relay and within hours, every Reaper in the Trebia System had been terminated.


End file.
